Last Pitch
by Little Falcon
Summary: "Have you stopped and considered… that maybe you love me too?" the words flew out of her mouth without much hesitation. She was done hesitating, doubting herself… waiting.


**Last Pitch**

_**Little Falcon:**__ yes, yes, I know I've been gone a long time. Trust me, it wasn't easy getting back to writing especially when you've experienced the greatest writer's block in my whole writing career so far. Anyway, I'm back and I pray that you guys still want to hear from me. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

For almost five years since she met him, Miura Haru declared that she would undoubtedly be wed to that person. That person who has the kindest smile and unquestionable courage, Sawada Tsunayoshi… who also happens to be the 10th Vongola boss. Going as far as calling herself his future wife, she stayed by his side all those time. Enough for her to see that his eyes belong only to one girl… and that wasn't her.

Despite the unspoken rejection, she still had hope that maybe someday Tsuna might look her way and when that _someday _comes… she'll still be there at his side, as she always was. It wasn't easy… somehow she was sensitive to everything that is happening. How soft his voice turns as he calls _her _name; how he seems to light-up whenever _she _was around; how his gaze was unconsciously drawn to her from time to time… all this and a lot more. Maybe it was her carefree personality that successfully masks the envy that was almost eating her alive. _What would I give… just to be her… _

_**It was like you already know you're dying… all you needed was an exact date. **_That was what she felt as her best friend, who turned out to be her rival in love, shared a secret Haru wished she never should've heard. "I think… I think I like Tsu-kun, too," Sasagawa Kyoko honestly blurted out during one of their sleepovers.

Betrayed, insulted and infuriated… these emotions burned in her chest and got caught in her throat. She can't react… she wouldn't dare because she wasn't confident that she can still fake friendly reply.

_I loved him first! _But she knew in all certainty that it didn't present her with any leverage in winning his affection. At the end of it all, Haru knew that the choice was already made even before the options were given.

_How can you call yourself my friend when you say these things without even_ _thinking? _In her heart, she knew that Kyoko definitely didn't mean any harm by her words. _But… doesn't she see that the __**like **__she has for Tsuna… is so different from the __**like **__I have for him? _By the sound of her voice, it was just a growing affection… compared to her deep-rooted love for the young Mafioso. But it wouldn't matter anyway… it never will.

_I did everything just so he can look at me… and you, you do nothing and still you have him gaping at you. YOU'RE SO UNFAIR! _Almost instantly, she felt disgusted with herself for even thinking like that. Her best friend is one of the greatest person she knows and here she was, laying the blame on her. "Haru? Are you still awake?" Kyoko glanced at her friend who had her back against as they lay on the same king sized bed.

Her eyes held her tears before she closed them to feign the sleep that never arrived.

Little by little, Haru stood witness as her best friend and the love of her life grew closer with each passing day. Every single moment was like being burned at the stake but in spite of everything… she didn't even flinch as her heart splintered into a thousand unrecognizable shards before her feet.

Maybe her façade was so believable that everyone didn't even notice something was wrong with her. Nothing changed after all, it was just that… Tsuna and Kyoko are now officially together. Haru pat herself in the back as she was able to force her most credible smile while saying nice things that she knew she didn't mean. Soon after that when she was finally alone in her apartment, she cried like she never had before… until she can no longer make a sound… until her eyes can no longer make a tear… until her heart can no longer hurt.

It was paralyzing… having a broken heart although, you are completely fine yet everything just feels so wrong, it's frustrating. Inwardly, she thanked the heavens for her university's exchange program. It gave her an appropriate excuse to not be with gang and not have her heart bruised and battered every single day.

Being busy was her method of evading needless emotional stress. She took on work more than she can handle until she no longer had time to even eat or breathe. It helped for a while… at least that was what she told herself… but she knew that she was heading for self-destruction and no one was there to stop her.

"Yo!" A familiar voice put a stop on her brisk walk. Like always, her schedule was full… or _will _be as soon as she steps on the school grounds. Wheeling around, she tried to verify her assumption as to who it was. Her heart made a strange leap as she saw him standing at a distance with that boyish grin in a handsome face. Automatically, her eyes looked at the people around him and realized that he was alone. It didn't surprise her somehow. _Why would that person want to see me anyway? _

Waiting for him to cross the street, Haru took note of the more mature look he now bears- longer hair that still sticks out in weird angles, more distinct musculature and even from where she was standing she could tell that he would probably be towering over her. "Ya… Yamamoto-san, what a surprise to see you here," she chose her words well. Polite yet indifferent. The same goes with the slight smile on her lips after the greeting.

Mentally, the renowned baseball player felt a twinge of discomfort in his chest as he received her cold welcome. It was like she was instinctively putting up an invisible wall in between them. "I was in the area so I took my chances in hope of seeing you," truthfully, his destination was a few miles away but something compelled him to venture in this area… actually… that voice in his head had been doting at him to come here for some time now but of course he would never tell her that.

"You look… _absolutely disarming… _g-great," she wore her wavy stylish locks down, with her pointy stilettos, black stockings, and self-designed trench coat hoodie that concealed what she was wearing underneath. However, he didn't fail to see the lack of luster in her eyes and the absence of color in her cheeks.

"You're joking, right? I know I look like hell," she didn't know what came over her but she didn't realize she was smiling even if it was just for a short moment. "Unlike you, I've heard that there are already several fan clubs worshipping you… even in the infamous social networks, I hear," holding a conversation with him wasn't as strenuous as she thought it would be.

Yamamoto Takeshi caressed his nape in embarrassment. Although it had been a few years since his debut in the national baseball league, he didn't relish in fame even if he was the number one player of Japan. A throng of university students and passers-by began to flock around them it became uncomfortable to even move.

"Well, it was nice seeing you. Have a safe trip home," silently, she was grateful for the distraction the crowd provided. It was a plausible justification to end their sudden reunion.

"Are you kidding? This can't be it?" His tone held an edge of agitation he didn't mean to show.

The striving fashion designer remained rooted on her spot as she was dumbstruck for a few seconds before she regained her bearings. "I'm sorry but I've got a lot of things to do so…"

"I'll wait…"

"Its going to take a while… a whole day even," _Just leave already! _

"I don't care… I'll wait… right here," he leaned casually on the wall encompassing the school grounds then crossed his arms over his chest. "So take your time,"

"Just go with him, Miura-san. You've been working too hard. Besides, you're just going to do volunteer work today, anyway," one of her upperclassmen jeered which in turn only made Yamamoto grin at her widely before taking her hand and leading her away.

In his black GTO, he drove around and found a particular restaurant that she used to visit quite often with the others. As she was about to get out of the car, he pulled the door back. "We're dining somewhere else," he declared with the most charming smile before he rolled down his windows and received the take-outs he seemed to have ordered ahead of time.

Her thin eyebrow arched in question as he put the engine to a complete stop as soon as they were near the sea. For two years since she moved to this place, she never knew she was so close to the sea… or maybe she didn't even care, nonetheless they're here now.

"It would be such a waste to talk in crowded places," Yamamoto finally confessed before he got out and opened the door for her.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to get trampled by a stampede of your admirers anyway," she teased as she took the hand he offered and pulled herself out of the car. Her needle-thin heels sank on the fine sand instantly, it made her off-balanced. Luckily, he was there to break her fall. "So…" she began as she awkwardly stepped out of his strong arms. "How's everyone?"

"Lambo and I-Pin are entering High School; Bianchi is still convincing Reborn about living together; Ryohei-senpai is a national boxing champion," he ditched the coat he wearing and settled for his polo and tie as he laid out their lunch on the hood of his car.

Hearing about the others made her feel immensely nostalgic. About some time ago, they used to do everything together… until…

"Tsuna is thinking of proposing to Kyoko," no matter how much she had perceived this announcement in her head, it didn't help at all. The hurt was still as agonizing, more than expected. It was like having a healing wound ripped mercilessly open. Right then and there, she was reminded of the reason why she chose to stay away.

"I see…" the sounds of the waves crashing filled the silence followed.

"We're worried about you. You never, not once, come back home after you've been transferred here," he stared at her back as she decided to look away as soon as she heard _his _name.

"I've been busy… still am," shrugging her shoulders, she tried to remember how _not _to feel. "You guys have my number anyway,"

"That was your house phone in Namimori… we couldn't reach your mobile,"

"Just leave your message with my dad, I'm sure it'll reach me almost at the same day. Besides, you guys are mafia! If you wanted to know my number, don't you have _ways _to know?" the last statement was something she wanted to keep to herself but ended up in her tongue. She regretted it immediately that she turned around to catch a painful look on his face.

"You didn't volunteer the information so… if we decide to search for it… it would be invasion of privacy," he replied quietly before gesturing for her start eating.

"I'm sorry… I was out of line. Maybe the stress is getting to me," the weighing guilt in her chest forced an apology out of her.

"You're still mad… that's good," the young designer gaped at him as if not believing what she heard.

"What?"

"Stay mad… be angry… do that for as long as you can… because when you stop… it'll hurt like hell," his words hit home. She didn't know if it was random or if he was pertaining to something different all together but…

"I don't know what you're talking about," she forced a chuckle before looking at the buffet laid out in front of her- all of her favorites… even the desserts. No one, not even her father, would be able to so perfectly decipher her taste… not until now. Taking a sandwich, she again faced the shoreline.

"Isn't it tiring? What you're doing…"

Her all-time favorite didn't taste as good as before, she found out as soon as she took a small bite. "I'm only human. Of course, I get tired but it comes with the job. All I need is a good three hour sleep and a decent meal and I'm as good as new," she grinned with crumbs still on her lips.

Without a sound, Takeshi approached her and stood right in front of her. "I'm his Rain guardian… give me some credit," using his thumb, he tenderly brushed her lips. "Although, the others may not hear it… I can hear you cry in the times when you were laughing," his honey colored eyes prevented her from lying further.

"I'm terrible person, aren't I? Pretending to be happy for them when in truth I…" bowing her head in shame, tears began to collect in her eyes blurring her vision.

"The way I see it… you're strong enough to force a smile so that Kyoko and Tsuna won't feel guilty about being together. It was your way of showing your love for both of them," he tipped her chin and made her look at him.

She hated herself for so long… for feeling that way… for acting the way she did but here he is… a person she barely knew... telling her that there was nothing wrong with her… and without his knowledge, giving her the forgiveness she never asked but greatly needed.

Her tears trickled freely from her eyes and to his fingers but she didn't look away from him. For a few seconds, they were lost in each other's eyes before one of them had the strength to break away. "You're too nice," she placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it ever so gently before she graced him with a bright smile that made his knees weak and knocked the wind off his breath.

Deciding to end the senseless drama, Haru diverted her attention towards their almost forgotten meal. "Isn't this a bit too much?"

Although his eyes coasted over the topic of discussion, his attention was focused on their hands that were still melded on each other's. "I didn't know which ones you prefer," ending it with his usual carefree laugh that made her feel she was again fifteen.

_Wow, he really ordered these dishes out of the blue? _"There isn't one thing here that I don't like,"

Upon releasing her hand, the Rain guardian felt a twinge of emptiness in his chest by just the absence of her soft hand on his. "Then, you need to eat up!" he waved the matter off as something one of those things nostalgia tends to do to people when you miss someone significantly. "You're losing way too much weight,"

It really wasn't her intention to go on a severe diet but she immersed herself in so much work there was hardly time for anything else. "A girl is supposed to be ecstatic upon hearing that it was visible to other people that she lost a couple of pounds," she said before taking one of the cake slices. "Hey, I thought you didn't like sweet things," witnessing him also taking a dessert nearest his hand.

"I don't… it was something… I grew used to," it was only now did he realize his taste in food did change.

"Since when have you been eating sweets?"

When was it? _Oh… since she left… _it was one of those spontaneous things he does. After her sudden transfer, he found himself eyeing this cake shop where he always spots the two girls merrily eating their hearts out during one of their girl dates. Not long after, he stepped in and ordered one piece of comestible then the next day another dessert and before he knew it he had sampled every single masterpiece of the said confectionary. "Err, I don't remember," he scratched the back of his head in the oh-so-Yamamoto way that he was able to pull off his blatant lie.

When the small talks were done, the food diminished to a few left-over and the sun was half-way sinking in the sea, it was time to part ways again. They were already parking in front of her condominium when she realized that she was trying to remain illusive to her _past_ however, it was so easy being honest with Yamamoto and she has no idea why. Shaking her head helplessly, she watched him jump out of his seat and go around the car just to get her door.

"Thanks for overfeeding me," said the young designer then bowed slightly.

"Nothing to it. Don't worry you need a lot of feeding before you gain weight," he returned the gesture awkwardly.

"Say hi to the others for me, okay? Have a safe trip back home,"

His body moved on its own accord, his hand took hers as she was walking away from him. By the time he was aware of it, Haru was staring at him questionably. Choosing to not let go, he took the opportunity. "Take care of yourself, Haru,"

The manner in which he said it was so tender and so slow that it felt that he was saying something very different… something that she doesn't understand but made her heart race. "You too, Takeshi," then she entered the lobby and waved a final goodbye before entering a lift.

His heat was still pounding against his ribcage as her melodic voice rang in his head. Maybe she did it without much thought but she actually called him by his first name. For some unfathomable reason, he felt incredibly warm inside out. He was just regaining his bearings as he got on his ride when he saw something on the front seat. A calling card that had her address, telephone number, email and mobile. A light chuckle escaped his lips as he wove his fingers through his unruly hair. _She's really unpredictable. _

Her phone vibrated as soon as she got in her unit. "You have a knack for surprising people, you know," the text displayed and of course, she knew who it was.

"That makes the two of us," together with a smiley she hit send. Later that night, she received the business cards of everyone in the gang including Lambo who just had another phone because the old one got lost in his mangy hair, according to Yamamoto.

The last message she had was the same with what he said when he saw her off and it had been a week since. Having to calm rumors about her and the stunning baseball player that dragged her away was a grueling task that was unwillingly added to her bursting schedule. Not to mention the fact that she was managing one of the fashion shows- the head designer was always out of reach and the others were also as unreliable.

After the successful event, Haru dove into her bed- stilettos and all. Her body felt like dead weight that she can't even get herself out of bed again however the loud ring of her mobile did make her arm move almost mechanically to answer the call.

"Hello?" Her voice was cracked and her eyelids refused to open.

"You sound beat," her eyes slowly opened as she recognized the person on the other line. There was already a smirk on her lips before she spoke.

"I am beat. Did you know I had to…"

His hands were itching to dial his phone as he was in the middle of sword training that late night. He wanted to hear her voice so badly that he made up his mind to call her assuming that he'll just end up in voice mail… where he'll still hear a statement from her and that would be enough.

He felt a bit accountable for keeping her awake but found himself listening to her sleepy stammers until he heard her light breathing. It was bit perverted to be eavesdropping on her sleep but he stayed on the line for a few more minutes… just listening and somehow it also made him feel serene.

"SHIT!" That was the first word she upon waking up and seeing the phone in her hand. Not knowing what came over her that night, she babbled all her frustrations and complains to Yamamoto who was just probably calling to say something. Apparently, he did not have an opportunity to convey the message because she droned about herself before so rudely falling into a short coma-like state.

Sitting up, her hair looks like every strand had a mind of its own as her dress slid around her body in uncomfortable angles; she just didn't have any courage to face the mirror to check her make-up. When the deadly shoes and dress were taken off, her hair finally tamed and her face washed and fresh, she entered her kitchen and turned on the TV then made breakfast.

As the coffee maker was doing its thing, the young designer tiptoed through her barely seen carpeted floor to retrieve her phone. It was too simple to amend her insolence at him… hit him back and apologize. "Hi, I'm sorry about falling asleep on you. So… bye," she practiced aloud and felt stupid soon after. _It doesn't feel fair… as far as I can remember I talked a __**lot **__and he listened to every word… _

The entire morning and afternoon he glanced at his phone every so often as if expecting something but it never came. As dusk came, he needed to surrender his phone so he can focus on an important game that evening. He had to admit that he felt a fraction of disappointment not hearing from her but he recalled her being tired and all so he just let it go.

That night, the crowd was wild and the opposing team had skills too. Needless to say, even Yamamoto Takeshi had trouble before their team snatched the coveted gold cup. Thunderous applause and merged screams filled the arena as the champions were crowned.

Showered and dressed, that was the time their phones were handed back to them. There was only one voice mail in his. "Congratulations! That was one hell of a home run! Sorry for falling asleep on you last night. I hope this evens it out," she was shouting but only because the cheers on the background was almost deafening.

_She's here? _That location was a bit far from both Namimori and hers, so he never imagined that she will… he frantically checked the time he received the message. An hour ago…

"Thank you so much for letting me tag along," Haru bid goodbye to her friend who was an avid baseball fan. She was offered to stay with her in her parent's house nearby but the young designer sees it was overstepping her boundaries and politely told her that she knew someone who lives nearby… which was a lie.

She was on her way to the train station when she almost jumped at the ring of her mobile. "You're here? Why did you tell me earlier?" Even if there was an edge of anger in his tone she assumed that it was his reaction to her _surprise_.

"Umm, well… it wouldn't make much of an impact if I told you sooner," she replied casually as she crossed the street.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home," she heard the last train drove off. _Oh, oh! Shit… I don't know how to get back if not for the train. _"Hello? Takeshi?" Noticing his lengthy lack of response except for the sound of an engine.

"You have a knack for surprising people," Haru wheeled around and saw him across the street, leaning against his open car door with the most gorgeous smirk in his face.

Her eyes bounced from him to her phone then back to him. "How did you know I was here?" She asked as she approached him then she realized that she was right behind a train station that just had its last train launched.

"Cute outfit," _Cute _wasn't the word for it. An oversized jersey serving as a mini dress together with her pigtailed hair and baseball cap… that was the cute part. However, the long creamy legs, the slender neck, the mesmerizing chestnut brown eyes and heart-shaped lips weren't cute at all… they were…

"I _had _to. My friend who brought me along was a die hard fan so I had to blend in," she grinned while doing a peace sign. "And since you saw me in it, its part of my amends because I was so rude last night,"

Noticing that he was staring too much, he turned away immediately. The sudden close proximity of her face on his made his heart leap a thousand heights. "Your hair is still wet," she even reached out and touched it for confirmation. Haru snatched away her hand as if she touched something very hot. Overstepping her boundaries… that was what she was doing but it didn't feel unusual at all. _Weird._

It was his bad habit that he toweled dry his hair after he got dressed but when he heard her message he had forgotten about everything else completely. "I'll take you home," he cut the awkward stillness as he opened the door for her.

"I miscalculated the time so I missed my train," she explained as she strapped on her seatbelt. "I live too far from here for you to drive. Besides, you're exhausted from the game. I can tell,"

"How about… we head for Namimori? Its nearer and I also want to see the others as well," his hand that was about to turn the ignition on stopped midway as he faced her slowly as if she declared something incredible.

"Are you sure? Don't you have something to do tomorrow?" Yamamoto didn't know why he had to ask but there was a small voice at the back of his head that wanted to keep her for himself. When she gave him her details, he sent the gangs' numbers instead of relaying her contact information to them. _I wanted her to be the one to break herself out of the prison she confined herself in. _That was the justification he had expertly crafted to disguise his selfishness. Asking left a bad taste in his tongue.

"I have a week off after that fashion show," she sat back and took in a deep breath. "Besides… I have a huge craving for the cake on 3rd street," Although she didn't directly address the issue, he settled for it with a reluctant smile as they drove off.

In some unfortunate turn of events, Haru wound up spending the night in Takeshi's place because her dad wasn't home that evening and her keys were left in the condo unit. "I'm really sorry for this. I'll sleep on the couch," she apologized repeatedly as they walked side by side.

"I don't mind, really and there's no need for you to sleep on the couch,"

"You live here?" There's a mansion sitting on what used to be an old warehouse. "I guess those are the perks of being a nationwide star AND the rain guardian of the 10th Vongola boss," whispering to herself as she removed her sneakers before stepping on the foyer.

"I don't have anything that would fit you right," her bubbly laughter caught him off guard.

Haru couldn't contain her mirth as she heard his great concern. Here she was worrying that she ran her mouth faster than her brain but obviously he was worried more over something so trivial. "Takeshi, just hand me your old oversized shirt and I'll be fine," waving her hand, dismissingly.

Since he was almost always away, he hired a housekeeper to clean every week. Simple chores such as laundry and cooking weren't a problem for him anyway. It was as if the sound of her laughter permeated through the entire house and somehow lifted the dreary atmosphere effortlessly.

The aroma of something scrumptious in the making wafted from the kitchen as he was trying to locate his guest. His stomach reminded him that he didn't even eat a crumb since the beginning of the game and it was his moral obligation to satisfy it.

"What a compliment!" Haru teased as she transferred the stir fry noodles from the wok to the ready plates. "But I think my cooking isn't as good as yours," she looked so adorable when she peeked under her lashes. "I figured you didn't have had a chance to grab a bite because you were distracted by my message so I hope you don't mind that I used your kitchen,"

"You didn't have to," Yamamoto took a seat while caressing his nape- a nervous tick.

"Oh please, it's not like that feast you prepared for me that day. _This _is just a simple meal since it's not right to eat heavy meals before bedtime. AND… it's not like the ingredients aren't from your own cupboard," she added as she took a seat adjacent to his. "So… let's eat,"

Her cooking was as he remembered it to be… ridiculously scrumptious. He should know because he's the son of an acclaimed chef. It was only when his plate was nearly finished did he saw her staring at him as if enjoying a show.

"I'm sorry. You must really be starved," she knew she was already caught gaping but she couldn't help it. He ate heartily yet seems to keep his elegance in check. It was as if she made the best noodles he ever had but she settled for the maybe-he's-so-hungry alibi instead.

"That's because… this is really good," Takeshi stammered as he felt the blood rising to his face.

It was only thanks to his fatigue that his eyes did an automatic shutdown despite his mind still fully flustered about the girl literally next door. Hours after, the sunshine seeped through his bedroom curtains made him stir and evidently told him that it was time to get out of bed.

Just like de 'javu, Yamamoto found his guest in kitchen where she was again cooking something mouth-watering. All the traces of drowsiness were lifted from his eyes as he saw her slender figure covered with his old shirt. Clearly, it was too big as one of her shoulders was so seductively exposed, the hem reached only a few inches below her hips… so tempting that he had to avert his gaze.

"Takeshi!" She finally turned around and saw that she wasn't alone. "Good morning," Haru beamed as she poured the two of them some coffee. "I took the liberty of making breakfast. I hope you don't mind,"

"No, not at all," it was such an onerous task to have to talk to her and not gaze at her exposed skin. And here he thought he was a gentleman! "I see you still enjoy cooking," commented the bashful swordsman as he followed her movement throughout the area.

"Nah, I'm just a morning person… AND… I am one who believes that breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Declaring this, she realized that she no longer remembers the last time she had a decent breakfast. It was always a cup of instant coffee with a take-out bagel.

_It feels as if she's not out of place… in his clothes and in his kitchen… it feels so right. _"Takeshi?" Snapping out of his trance, he saw her already by the table. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Hurriedly, joining her. "Wow…" the food in front of him were like something made for a king.

With a self-conscious chuckle, she blushed adorably. "I got _too _enthusiastic… that I _think _I decimated the supplies in your fridge,"

"Are you kidding me? I'm glad you did," it was that comfortable aura that lifted his unexplained uneasiness and made him grin like a kid.

"Also… there's…"

When he thought, he had seen it all. Yamamoto watched again as she disappeared into the kitchen and upon her return she was carrying a two tier chocolate cake. "We didn't get to celebrate last night since both of us are out of energy… so," setting down the impressive dessert in the middle of the table, "Congratulations on winning the championship," the lack of response had her worried. "Don't you like chocolate? I can make…"

"Thank you so much…" he had to turn away to prevent her from seeing the pathetic look on his face. It was the first time someone had done something so much for him… he didn't know how to react at all but all he knew was that he felt incredibly happy and warm inside.

"I figured the gang would also have the same celebration but since I came back unannounced…" she stopped twiddling her thumbs when he finally met her eyes. "I think I might unintentionally steal your thunder…" she sighed.

"By all means, take it," that boyish grin was plastered on his face even as they finished eating.

The man of the house insisted that he HAD to be the one to do the dishes since she did everything else after all. "Ne, Takeshi…" leaning her elbows on the countertop as she was unconsciously admiring his broad shoulders and well-built back…still obvious even with his shirt on. "I wasn't here for quite a while so… do you know any clothing store nearby?"

"Yeah, I know a few," throwing a glance over his shoulder. "Do you need to buy something?"

"Err, since my coming here is so sudden, I didn't have anything with me except for that jersey dress. Not that I don't want to look like a crazed baseball fan, but I was hoping on making a different impression today," she explicated in one long breath.

Her cheeks grew into a deeper shade of red as he laughed openly. "I get it, I get it. I'll take you there when I'm done here,"

"No, need. Just tell me how to get there,"

"Here, let's go. I'm done anyway," None of her protests were heard soon after.

"I just realized… no offense… but outside the stadium and without the mob of baseball-loving people… I look like a dork," wearing the same loose jersey… she grumbled as they walked towards the door.

"No, you don't. People wouldn't notice it anyway,"… _Because they would be too busy looking at your face and your… _his gaze was again gravitated to her legs but this time he had control over his senses.

"Hey, all of a sudden, it came to me…"

"What?"

"I'm with Yamamoto Takeshi…"

"And I'm with Miura Haru… what about it?" Then there was a blinding light that stunned him a for a split second before she stood so close to him and held out her phone overhead then another flash.

"Ah… that won't do… you're too tall!" Stomping her feet, she was about to delete the photo when he snatched her phone.

"Here… I'll do it," this time their smile was more of polite than honest… unlike the first one which he had copied to his handheld… unknown to her, of course.

It was one of the things that changed upon her leaving Namimori. Before this lane was just occupied by a small wet market but now it was like a mini fashion district that had the latest trend, she should know because that's her major! It was when he heard his suppressed chuckle did she notice that she was actually wide-eyed, stupefied by the drastic transformation of her hometown. "I have to say…" literally shaking her shock out of her head, she got out of the car. "Wow… this is different," exasperated, the stunned designer.

"Well, you weren't gone for just a few months, Haru," intending to lead the way, the still smiling Rain Guardian took a step forward.

"W…wait!" Jumping in front of him anxiously. "It'll only take a few minutes. You don't have to come with me," having someone wait for her while she's shopping would be very uncomfortable…and if it's a very hot baseball player… all the more. Not to mention the fact that she intends to buy underwear…that wouldn't just be awkward.

Seeing her so flustered while avoiding eye contact was such an adorable sight that he was left openly staring. His silence only made her cheeks turn beet red. "I'm a future fashion designer trust me!" She was already inside the first shop she ran into as she finished her statement.

People in he shop both customers and salesperson were gaping at her while their actions stopped in midair like suspended animation. Trying to picture what they were seeing, she saw a girl clad in a jersey dress with the famous Yamamoto Takeshi leaning on his GTO, waiting for her. _Who wouldn't stare? _Haru sighed inwardly as her eye for style took note of the items on display and immediately picked what she needed.

True to her word, it only took thirty minutes or even less and she was already out looking effortlessly perfect in her one-shoulder top with an asymmetrical teal skirt and those lace-up sandals. "What do you think?" Unable to resist doing a little twirl.

"N…nice," swallowed, the overly astonished Takeshi. "Tsuna and the others are already in his house,"

It was like her body felt her unease as it stiffly refused to move. Every heartbeat caused unexplainable agony emanating from her chest and to everywhere else. Fear, it seems, paralyzed not only her limbs but also her resolve.

"What's wrong, Haru?" He ran to her side as soon as he saw how pale she was.

She was so pathetically shaking; she didn't want anyone to see her. "I'm scared…" saying under her breath. Her knees suddenly lost their strength to hold her weight but a pair of familiar arms caught her instantly. "What if… I'm not as strong as I think I am…"

His grip unconsciously tightened as he pulled her closer to him. "That's impossible," he whispered to hair as her feminine scent calmed his racing heart. "You're the strongest woman, I know,"

Although she understood that he was obliged to reassure her like that, the effect was instantaneous. Like he said the words that she direly needed to hear. By the time she pulled herself together and had to lean away from his warmth, she bore the confidence she never knew she had. "Arigato, Takeshi. I'm all right now. Let's go meet the others, shall we?"

The knowledge that he was bringing her to face someone that would cause her pain made him feel like the worst kind of bastard there is. For a short while, he saw the 10th Vongola boss not as a friend but as an unnamable threat.

House… was the ultimate understatement. If she thought Takeshi's mansion was big… Tsuna's was… colossal! Well, there were other people living with him, aside from Kyoko, there were the still childish Lambo, I-pin, Giannini… Bianchi and the acrobaleno- Reborn; PLUS his _friends _overseas often visit and with them were their most trusted bodyguards, who were never less than twenty or more, so it gives him reason enough to build a massive infrastructure with a room count of a world class five-star hotel! Of course, having something this conspicuous built in Namimori would definitely be troublesome so most part of the 10th Vongola's mansion were underground while the top part… is still an attention-grabbing manor.

"Ready? I'll go in first," Takeshi squeezed her hand briefly then let it go before he disappeared in a corner.

Her heart was in her throat but was still beating like crazy as she heard familiar voices congratulating Yamamoto. In that chaotic noise, she was still able to filter through it and hear only _his _soothing tone. _He still talks the same… even if his voice is… _Haru roughly cut her train of thoughts as she realized she was acting the same way as before she left- head over heels with every detail about him.

"Here, I thought I'm a different Haru now," saying under her breath sarcastically as she made her right foot take that first step forward.

It was the usual scene she walks into years ago. Minus their obvious physical growth, it was as if she never left. A sad smile lifted her lips. _They're doing fine without me. _"You guys are as rowdy as I remember,"

There was that expected eerie silence before… "HARU!"

Almost immediately, she was engulfed in a very fierce hug by her teary-eyed best friend, Kyoko, as the others crowded around her in welcome. All at once, questions came from right, left and everywhere else. Different forms but the same inquiry- where has she been?

"I'm sorry. I've just been very busy," it was no lie… she was and is still is, or is trying to remain occupied as much as possible. Even if she was telling the half the truth, it still didn't sit well with her. Her chestnut brown eyes instantly met with the silent swordsman who was standing at a distant corner, giving him a toothy grin, before she found the courage to divert her attention towards the other person who was keeping his distance.

Honestly, Haru still doubts herself and her capacity to withstand the incoming pain but when she was the one who gave the first genuine smile, her uncertainty was ultimately silenced. "You almost look the same, Tsuna-kun,"

When the 10th Vongola Boss finally replied with his kind smile, she knew that was her reward for accomplishing that impossible feat- accepting defeat. Conversations came smoothly and effortlessly soon after that moment.

"Takeshi…" Haru broke the silence in between them as they entered his mansion. "I want to stay a bit longer here,"

His astonishment made him wheel around as his heart gave a rejoicing approval before his mind caught up and informed him of the reason why she decided to stay. The smile he was about to make was suddenly forgotten. "Really? That's awesome. Don't worry it. Just stay here since your dad's on a business trip and all. I really don't mind,"

"I realized that I missed Kyoko more than I expected so tomorrow's going to be an all-out shopping day!" Her enthusiasm didn't reflect in her livid tone as she walked ahead of him. Her lips formed a tight line as her gait grew slower and slower until coming to a complete stop. "There's this unconventional method in curing an allergy…" saying out of the blue.

"Allergy?" He heard the pain behind her insensitivity.

"Doctors say that one way to permanently get rid of an allergy is to, little by little, expose yourself to that allergen. That way, your body begins to cope with its presence and finally stop reacting to it. It's called desensitization," her words were trembling as she continued. "Maybe… I can also apply the same theory on my situation- not that I'm allergic to them or anything, but maybe… I can expose myself to hurt… so that gradually my heart will grow accustomed to it. Maybe one day when I see him again with her… it would no longer hurt,"

_She still loves him, huh. _Her quiet strength and unshed tears made her so damn beautiful in his eyes; he can't turn away even if his heart's every beat was giving crippling disappointment.

"I'm sorry for ranting like a kid," shaking her head roughly, she was back to her cheerful self again in no time. "Thank you for letting me stay. I'll try to be a good guest," but she wasn't fooling anyone… especially not him and especially not when he heard her suppressed cries at the dead of the night.

His hand that was about to knock at her door stopped in midair as he heard her hold back a painful whimper. When _he _enters the room, he could almost predict that she would put up that happy façade while pronouncing that she's fine._ I am not the one she needs after all_. So with an agonizing intake of air, he leaned on the only thing that was in between him and her… and listened to her crying all night.

Her eyes were horribly red and swollen upon waking up. It took her quite a while to remedy it before coming out of her room to fix breakfast. The first sight she saw was this dashing guy wearing a sleek suit accentuated by a bone-melting smirk. All traces of sleep and other thoughts flung out of her head as he grew closer.

"Good morning," he casually greeted as if not seeing his effect on her.

The young designer had to blink in rapid succession before stuttering her reply. "G…good morning. Er… where are you going this early?" They head towards the kitchen side by side.

"There's been some trouble in Sicily last night so they asked the Vongola boss' help in this one. We're to fly in a couple of hours," it was common knowledge that where the boss is, his guardians must be as well.

She wasn't a stranger to the gang's _business _but hearing about it still confounds her. Without any of them giving much thought, they made breakfast together in a synchronized manner as if they had been doing it a long time. Takeshi made coffee and set the table while Haru cooked the ham and eggs, and toasted the bread.

"I'm sorry that we won't be here to spend time with you. I'm afraid we'll be back after this week,"

"W...wait," almost choking on her coffee. "You're leaving me here with your mansion? Are you sure that's wise?"

"Well, its not like you're going to burn it down or something," he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as if he wasn't leaving a multi-million worth mansion, not to mention everything in it, in her capable hands.

"Unbelievable, you know I'm not as trustworthy as you think I am," Haru stood up to start clearing the table. Meanwhile, Yamamoto merely answered with a boyish grin as he helped too.

"Leave it. You're going to ruin your suit," she ordered as eyed his attire from head to toe. "Does it always have to be black?" The designer in her kicked in. Not waiting for his reply, she stepped in front of him and straightened his tie. It was only when her eyes met his did she realize that she was overstepping yet again. "You guys, be careful out there okay?" awkwardly pulling away.

_I wish you would know how difficult it is to stay away from you. _The warmth caused by her proximity lingered together with her vanilla scent that clung to his coat. Clutching his fists discreetly, he recomposed himself. "Have fun on your shopping galore," grinned the rain guardian, before shutting the door behind him.

Before they were just girls browsing through the latest trend in the mall. Now, they're ladies still checking the newest fad but this time… with credit cards! With their carts and arms full of their carefully picked-out clothes and shoes, they proceeded to pay for it but when they handed their cards the cashier gave a polite smile and said "Everything's been paid for. We were also instructed to deliver your bags to your respective residence,"

"Huh? Who would…"

"It must be Tsu-kun," Kyoko beamed as her eyes lit up as she began talking about him. "He was really apologetic about his sudden duty," by the way she talks, Haru figured out that this wasn't the first time this had happened to her.

"I guess, I better be thanking Tsuna-kun big time for this," the young designer said under her breath but was heard by the devoted employee.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but the one who paid for _your_ things isn't Mr. Sawada… it was Mr. Yamamoto," there was probably a long quiet moment wherein every word seems to come together ever so slowly into her head before the noisy printing of the receipt made her jump back to reality.

"EHHH?" Heat flooded her cheeks together with a profound blush that grew deeper as the cashier smiled at her like she was some lucky lady. What she took costs probably enough to reach her credit card limit. Needless to say, it was A LOT but it was the first time she remembered how fun it was to so in a mall with your closest friend… especially now that they can wear type of clothes they can only gaze at years back. A refund isn't possible since it wasn't a cash transaction so Haru sighed audibly in defeat thinking that she'll pay him back for sure. _Takeshi! Stop doing things that I might misunderstand…_

In the middle of their cake binge eating, her phone rang. If it was just a usual call, she would've just ignored it but the ring tone was different. One that was assigned to the head designer she was training with. Almost tearing her purse apart, Haru grabbed her phone and answered the call. Not even getting the chance to say "Hello", the person on the other line quickly began talking… for a long time and she heard every word as clear as a bell. The one-sided conversation ended without her breathing a word.

"Haru? What's wrong?" Kyoko took note of the frozen state her friend was still in.

Stiffly, the fashion enthusiast turned to her best friend as her lips gradually formed a quivering smile. "It's my senior… she said that I was hand-picked from hundreds of interns to make a line exclusively!" She was already yelling in delight and jumping like a kid and her best friend also was doing the same while she congratulated her earnestly.

"I'm really sorry that I had to cut our girl's weekend short but I have to start working on that project soon," Upon the future Vongola's first lady's request, someone will be bringing her back to her apartment which is several hours from Namimori. "I'll drop by sometime. We'll keep in touch okay?" They exchanged numbers, e-mails and even home phone numbers.

"Don't worry about it! It's your time to make them see what they've been missing. Show them your fashion ferocity, Haru-chan!" It was so like Kyoko to cheer for her even if she has no idea what she's saying.

_Looks like everything's back to normal. _Her mind said as she waved back from inside the car as they drove away. The mansion sitting atop of the hill caught her attention. It was still in one piece… she kept her promise.

_THUD! _Her forehead met her empty sketchpad as the apprentice designer came up with nothing again. Ever since she got back, the wrinkled white notebook had been in her hands waiting for the influx of her ingenuity but none came, not even a decent shirt. Her gaze coasted lazily over her quiet phone on the coffee table. Turning it off was one of her routine whenever she's busy. No distractions allowed- it had been that way ever since. But why is it that her hand is itching to sneak a peek as to who might've left a message or two?"Who? Whose call am I waiting for?" It was like she was having a heated debate with another part of herself as she cut her trail of thought before it finished. It was like hitting an on switch on her innovation… her pencil couldn't keep up with the flood of ideas swimming in her mind.

When she was done, she could hardly believe what she came up with. "So that's what it was…" her chestnut brown eyes reflected her last sketch then closed the notebook with a heavy sigh.

A frantic and redundant ringing of her door bell woke her up with a start. Her back complained about her inappropriate sleeping posture. Apparently, she fell asleep while browsing through the possible materials for her project. With half-lidded eyes and an aching back, the young designer opened her door without even checking who it is.

Sleep flew out of her system as she saw him standing handsomely in front of her. "Why is your phone out of reach?" His sexy voice was like a wake-up call and an audible reminder that she wasn't dreaming nor hallucinating. Because of her surprise, she failed to take notice of the distraught in his tone.

"Takeshi, what are you doing here?" Suddenly growing conscious of everything- her messy home, her unruly hair, her morning wear. Left with no choice, she bid him to enter and apologized right away for the mess. "Did you just fly in?" Finally, her eyes were focused on other things aside from his mesmerizing dark eyes. Now she really felt underdressed since she was wearing her shorts and an old shirt. Compared to him who was wearing formal business attire- coat, tie and all.

Seeing her for the first time in three days was like that first intake of air after a deep dive. Despite her unsophisticated look, she still looks effortlessly perfect. During his stay in Italia, the composed Rain Guardian would anxiously check his phone once every 30 minutes for no particular reason. It was during their second day there that he figured out that what he wanted… her voice… even a message from her would be enough but nothing came, not even a recorded message for her voice mail.

Needless to say that upon landing on Japanese land and ensuring the safety of their boss, Yamamoto Takeshi drove off from Namimori to Haru's place just so he can hear her voice. Listening to her explain her sudden absence, the famous baseball player was finally able to relax as her soft, melodic tone rang in his head.

Watching him sitting on her couch in the middle of her chaotic home didn't give her a feeling that it was peculiar. If anything, it actually looks like he fits right in- as if that spot was where he was meant to be. "Here, I'm sorry to say that coffee is all I have to offer. I don't shop much since I'm always out working. Black, right?"

"I'm sorry for barging in this early. It's just that…" _I'm desperate to see you… _

"I know why you're here," the all-knowing smile was on her pink lips as she stared at him.

Blood rushed to his face as he felt unbelievably warm and out of breath. "Y…you do?" Loosening his tie, he tried to swallow the imaginary lump in his throat.

"I was planning on paying you back when the week is over. I didn't know you'll be returning to Japan so quickly," Haru got up and disappeared in her bedroom while in the middle of her speech. Having something in dividing her from his melting gaze allowed her to release the breath she didn't know she was holding. Her heart was beating madly in her chest ever since she opened her door. It was so loud she feared, it was impossible for him not to hear it too. _He's here. I can't believe he's here! _She never realized that she can miss someone so much as she had missed him… the realization dawned to her only when he was leaning on her doorway minutes ago. _Calm down. _Clutching her chest, she implored badly. Expectations and overanalyzed situations have brutally taught her valuable lessons that she didn't dare forget. _He's here for something else… not for me. _

A sad smile formed on his lips as the feeling of warmth retreated upon discovering her far-off conclusion. _Of course, what was I expecting anyway? _The half-drank caffeine sloshed in the cup as the irritated Rain Guardian hastily placed in on the glass table with a distinct clack. "That's NOT why I'm here," not bothering to conceal his emotions any longer, he roughly pulled his coat from the chair, knocking off her sketchpad that was precariously placed on the edge of an end table.

"Takeshi," his hand paused while in the middle to retrieving the open notebook. "Have you stopped and considered… that maybe you love me too?" the words flew out of her mouth without much hesitation. She was done hesitating, doubting herself… waiting. Not wanting history to repeat itself, Haru confronted him with her honest feelings. _If he can't reciprocate my affection then might as well know it as early as possible so that I won't be wasting my time… _Closure- that was what she said she needed in order to move-on, persuading herself that she had done it before but in the back of her mind, she knew that there was no surviving after this heartbreak.

_TOO? _His heart almost gave way as he heard the words he longed to hear in the most unconventional method. His rapid elation was cut short by how simply she brought herself to utter them. His lips formed a tight line. "Have you ever stopped and considered… was there ever a moment that I didn't?" Standing up, he met her teary eyes. With the last remnants of his control, he held his ground. "Be careful of what you're about to say, Haru." Little by little, his composure began to crumble at his feet.

"Did you think it was easy to arrive at this conclusion?" She exasperated as she approached him while their eyes never broke contact. "I've loved Tsuna-kun for a very long time and out of nowhere, you came into my line of sight. Just for few days… _for a FEW days… _you've completely knocked him out of the picture," picking-up her sketch book, she handed it to him. "You're so unfair,"

The victorious smirk on his handsome face was one that would be tattooed in her mind as he saw her designs with him as his only model and on the last page was his detailed portrait with a smile he never saw before. Unknown to him, it was the one he wears whenever he's with her.

Like having an intolerable burden lifted from his shoulders, he gave out a relieved sigh. "I might interpret this the wrong way, you know" he tested with a mocking tone.

Mirroring the genuine smile on his lips "True, things like these can be misunderstood. However…." Without warning, she tugged his tie and tiptoed only to have him meet her halfway. Yup, a passionate kiss is something that can never have another meaning.

_**Little Falcon:**__ I found this simply, utterly romantic. What do YOU think? _


End file.
